The deployment of a network-based application, such as the Siebel Call Center application, introduces many infrastructure challenges. For example, from a capacity perspective, it is particularly difficult to plan an appropriate network capacity during the pre-deployment phase(s). Further, from a performance perspective, it is difficult to determine the cause(s) of performance issues after deployment of the network-based application.
To date, there is no effective solution for addressing these challenges. As a result, network-based applications are currently deployed without an ability to determine all performance drivers, without an ability to realistically predict response times that end users may receive as network conditions vary (e.g., due to jitter, latency, bandwidth, and/or the like), etc. These inabilities result in an increased risk to the deployment, an increase in end user dissatisfaction and confidence in the application, increases in network infrastructure costs, and the like.
To this extent, a need exists for a solution for evaluating a performance of a network-based application.